Merchandise
by ssa-rtune
Summary: Jane wonders what is going on with Maura? And just what is her involvement in the new opening of Merch!
1. Merchandise

I needed to get back into my writing, after various failed attempts. Ill health has hit hard, and whilst the issues surrounding the death of my Mother and an Aunt over Christmas and New Year period having finally - if not only fairly recently - been resolved, it's been a tough time to sit down and get writing.  
This is going to be a short story. A little more than a one shot - but no more than 4 chapters. It is complete, but I won't be posting all at once to allow some tweaking and beta work. Based loosely around Merch from the Season one episode, I kissed a girl, but AU.  
For those following my other stories, fear not - I will finish them. I don't know when... but they will not get left to die in cyberspace ether.

Disclaimer: Hell I don't own much - a car, a computer and four cats, so I don't want to be sued, if at all possible. So pwetty pwease TNT, Tess Gerritsen, Janet T and anyone else who has claim on the characters - I promise to return them once I'm done.

Lastly, thank you to the two people who helped with the beta services. Any mistakes are mine...

* * *

**Merch-andise.**

**Chapter one.**

Jane was slumped over her desk, hair splayed out in a tangled mess. She was feeling tired, although the closure of a long case had just happened, allowing her to finally let go and begin to relax. Frost was sitting across from her, a scowl on his face.

"You look like crap."

Jane lifted her head just enough to glare across between the computer monitors separating them.

"And you're still an asshole."

Korsak walked in, having just witnessed the exchange between the two younger detectives.

"Rizzoli, Frost, for gods sake - go home! You've finished booking the perp in, done the immediate paperwork, so go... rest. Do whatever you need to. Go to the Robber. I don't care, just stop making this place look like a shit hole."

Jane stood up, grabbing her very crumpled jacket off the back of her chair. "Jesus, with friends like you, I sure as hell don't need enemies."

Korsak watched with a slight shake of his head as Jane walked out of the bullpen, shrugging her arms, somewhat unsuccessfully, into the sleeves of her jacket. The cursing could be heard even as the door closed behind her and she stood waiting for the elevator.

"Don't know what you're sitting around here for." Korsak turned his attention back to Frost, whose grin faded rapidly at the look he was being given.

"Enough already, I'm going." Frost huffed, as he began to take the same path that his partner had done just minutes ago.

"Kids today." Korsak muttered, before sitting down at his own desk.

Jane was rocking back and forth on her heels, her adrenaline peaking again, knowing if she tried to go home now to sleep would be useless, because she was now overtired and it meant she would need to somehow wind down before even attempting sleep. So she was heading to the one location where she knew that relaxation would be open to her, without question. It seemed to take forever, but finally the elevator arrived at the right destination.

"Mau..." Jane's words died on her lips as she came to a halt in the Medical examiners office.

"Erm, Maura?" Jane asked as she finally stopped looking like a fish out of water, suddenly sure her plan to relax had taken an unexpected turn.

"Jane," Maura spun around, a smile adorning her face, just as Jane managed to school her features enough so it wouldn't be apparent she had been shocked before. "Do you like this?"

Maura then spun further around, showing off her outfit to Jane, who went back to a fish out of water expression.

"It's..." Jane knew she was about to get the look of disappointment from Maura soon if she didn't buck her ideas up and give her a timely response.

_Oh crap, here it comes_. Jane thought as Maura looked down at her outfit, the slightest of frowns crossing her features. _And here comes the tell tale bottom lip biting. Man up Rizzoli, and fast!_

"Going somewhere?" Jane was finally able to ask, pleased she didn't actually squeak, and it was enough to stop Maura falling further into herself and questioning how she looked and getting upset because of it.

"Didn't I tell you?" Maura asked, as she turned around to grab her purse and briefcase, obviously getting ready to leave.

"No." Jane fought to keep the sarcasm out of her tone. "I wouldn't be asking if I knew."

Maura looked back at Jane, tipping her head slightly to the side. "I could have sworn I said something. In answer to your question, I am going out tonight."

_Dammit, there go my plans to relax_. Jane thought.

"Where?"

"Where what?"

"Dammit Maura." This time, Jane's irritation shone through. "Where are you going out? With anyone I know?"

"I'm going alone. I could have sworn I said something."

Maura began to walk out of the room, and Jane had to jump before skipping slightly to get herself going, as she realized she was effectively being left behind.

"So, where are you going?" Jane asked again as she caught up and they walked shoulder to shoulder towards the elevator.

"Merch."

Jane slammed the brakes on, eyes wide in shock and she didn't even try to hide it this time.

Maura turned around when she realized Jane had stopped walking. "What's wrong?"

"In that outfit?" Jane growled suddenly.

Maura looked down at herself again, before looking back at Jane. "Yes. Why? What's wrong with it."

"Its..." Jane shook her head, trying to figure out where in the last half hour things had taken the wrong turn that they had.

"Jane, the leather riding pants are Gucci. So is the top, it's a standard halter neckline."

"And the 'fuck me' boots?" Jane couldn't stop herself from doing air quotes as she spoke.

"Also Gucci." Maura's tone began to harden slightly, "And they are hardly 'fuck me' boots as you so eloquently put it, but the Sofia high heeled platform boots they do."

"So you've gone for the high class hooker look. Christ, you're falling out of that top. Any tighter and I'd be arresting you for indecent exposure!"

Jane wanted to slap herself upside the head the second the words left her mouth. "Crap, Maura. I'm sor..."

"Goodnight Detective."

Jane could only watch as Maura strode off, heading for the stairs rather than continue to wait for the elevator, which pinged and the doors opened as Jane watched her friend disappearing through the door leading to the stairwell.

"Well, that could have gone better." Jane muttered as she walked into the elevator, pleased to see it was empty. She rested back against the rail inside, having punched the floor number she needed harder than was strictly necessary.

* * *

Frost watched as Jane slid into the booth he was occupying at the Robber, as she waved the waitress over, and quickly ordered beer with a shot of tequila.

"Thought you were heading home." Frost finally said as Jane took a long pull on her beer, grimacing slightly as the coldness hit the back of her throat. She then quickly pulled the shot of tequila up and threw it back with yet another grimace before answering.

"Yeah, well plans change."

Frost simply shrugged as he continued to drink his own beer.

"Say, you heard anything about the Merch club opening again?" Jane suddenly asked.

"Why, you need a date."

"No you ass." Jane said, "Just heard it was open again. Wondered if you'd heard anything about it, because hell, it would take a brave person to reopen that place."

"Don't know much." Frost admitted. "Just heard someone with money came along, put a manager in, remodelled the place from top to bottom.."

"Hey, no top to bottom talk; Jesus." Jane said, the laughter apparent in her voice, as she gave a dramatized shudder.

"As I was saying," Frost carried on with a snort of laughter of his own. "Place was gutted. Opening night is soon. This week I think."

"Hmm." Jane sat back with a thoughtful expression. "Think that opening might be tonight."

"What makes you say that." Frost asked, as he signalled the waitress for a fresh round of beers.

Jane looked surprised, not realizing she had spoken the last part out loud. "Just someone said they were going there tonight and they're all dressed up. Well, more like..." Jane shut her mouth abruptly. There was no way she wanted to think about the outfit. How the tight leather trousers hugged Maura in all the right places, how the top... Jane shook her head to clear her thoughts. "So, I'm guessing its opening night."

Frost narrowed his eyes slightly, as he took in the information.

"You telling me that the Doc has gone to Merch opening night?"

"What, no!" Jane said rather too quickly.

"Well, who else is it gonna be?" Frost asked, "We've been stuck on this case for the last five days solid. You were heading down to Maura when you left earlier, but now you're here - Alone I might add - and who else are you gonna have seen between work and now. You must have seen this person recently, to know what they are wearing, and Maura isn't here."

Jane just glared back at Frost as she quickly downed some more of her beer.

"So, what was Maura doing going to the opening? She get interest from someone last time we were there and wanted to taste some more?"

"Frost!" Jane looked horrified. Whilst she was used to vulgarity in her job, and hell, she knew her own mouth could spew forth some pretty crude comments, Frost's words hit a little too close for comfort for her.

"What? Just saying." Frost fell against the back of the bench seat in the booth. "Seems a strange one, even for the Doc. You telling me you haven't even asked why she was going to something like that? If you'd said it was some arty farty gallery opening, or some new ballet or opera in town, sure. But the reopening of a lesbian club. One with the history where she was involved in it's closing down? Sure seems a strange one."

Jane sat there for a second, a scowl on her face. It dawned on her she'd been so hung up on the outfit Maura was wearing that she hadn't in fact questioned why Maura was going. Although she didn't say it, she knew Frost was right. This was damn weird, even for Maura and Jane wasn't going to stand by and let that one go.

Jane stood up quickly finishing off her beer. "C'mon."

* * *

Frost and Jane stood at the doorway, and both held back the gasps at the newly opened club. This was now the third surprise of the night, the first being Maura. Jane had then been surprised that they had let Frost in with the minimum of trouble. She was told men were allowed in as guests, as long as they behaved. She'd smirked at that point, but didn't wait to say anything, just relieved they had been allowed through the doors.

"Wow." Frost finally said, as they began to head towards the bar area, which was already two people deep.

"No way this is the original place." Jane said as they began to fight through the crowd to get a drink. "This is bigger than before for a start. I reckon they have expanded into the place next door."

"I think you could be right," came Frost's muffled reply, even though they were both having to shout to be heard above the music.

Finally they managed to grab drinks, before heading further into the club itself. Jane began to really take in the surroundings, and she couldn't help but be impressed. It screamed money, but it wasn't at all pretentious. Large crystal chandeliers hung down from the ceiling, with intricate lighting arrangements of various colors, that changed to give a whole new feel on a regular basis. From calming blues, to racy reds, it felt as if the whole place was pulsing.  
Plush chairs adorned various spots, along with sofas, interspersed with tables, and at the furthest point, there was now a much larger dance floor, with a DJ up in a booth, the sound system really pumping the music out. People were all around them, like a human sea, moving in synch.

"Hey, look."

Frost's voice suddenly penetrated the noise around them, and Jane turned to see him pointing to another section, which was marked VIP and quiet areas.

Without another word, but merely with a subtle nod of her head, Jane and Frost headed towards that point, both wanting to get away from the main hub of the club. As they went through a doorway, it was apparent they were entering a place that had superb soundproofing, as not even a hint of bass could be heard once the door closed behind them. There were bouncers situated either side of the door, but they allowed them through without incident. As they carried on down the quiet section, it opened up into another wide area. Again it had tables, chairs and sofas scattered around, and a bar was at the end. Four doors could be seen leading off where they were, all firmly marked as VIP areas only, and each with a bouncer standing guard. A sign for bathrooms could also be seen, discretely placed, like so much of the club decor.

"Hell of a change." Frost said as they finally sat down towards the back, against the wall, with a fairly clear view of everything around them.

"No kidding."

Jane was beginning to wonder why she was feeling so nervous. So far, there had been no sign of Maura, but then again, the main club was so packed, Jane knew it would be like looking for a needle in a haystack.

"So, Maura said she'd be here tonight, any idea where we're gonna find her?"

Frost asked the question, but Jane just jerked her one shoulder slightly. "Hell if I know. If she is here, god knows where."

"So?" Frost just let the question hang, not entirely sure why Jane wanted to come, let alone drag him along for the ride.

"What?" The events from the week were beginning to creep back in on Jane again, and as her tiredness increased, so her tolerance began to decrease.

"Just wondered why we're here."

Jane took a deep breath. "Tell you the truth, I was just wondering the same thing. I've gotta go to the bathroom, then we'll go."

Jane stood up, and without waiting for Frost to answer her, she headed across to where she'd seen the signs for the bathrooms. Finding the queue to be remarkably short, she quickly darted in to one of the stalls.

"Jane?"

Maura looked as shocked as she sounded when Jane barreled back out of the toilet stall, not looking where she was going. Her arms wrapped around Maura instinctively to stop them both falling into a heap on the bathroom floor.


	2. Merch and Isles

**Thank you** everyone who has followed, favorited or reviewed the story so far. I admit, this one has been fun for me to write. Once again I couldn't have done it without the help of two people. Honorcpt and CrackdownDraco - who have both allowed me to throw ideas around, add some of their own and just given their services to beta the story. Therefore, any mistakes are theirs! Oh... perhaps not... okay... geez, any mistakes are mine.

Same disclaimer as before... except the cats have just had a de-flea treatment. I don't know if that changes a cats value? Enough of this mindless drivel...

* * *

**Merch and Isles. **

**Chapter two.**

"What are you doing here?"

Maura had finally been able to straighten herself up before asking the question, although it didn't escape her notice that Jane hadn't fully relinquished her hold.

"Really? Of all the questions you have to ask! I had to pee, what do you think I've been doing here. Toilet, meet my rather full bladder!" Jane replied sarcastically, an eye roll thrown in for good measure, still gripping Maura's forearms.

"Jane!" Maura's tone showed she wasn't happy with Jane's retort, as she then tugged out of Jane's clinch. "So, what are you doing here? Spying on me?"

What?" Jane looked Maura in the eye, even though she knew that she had been trying to find out what Maura was up to, and just generally snooping. _Yeah, like I'm going to admit to that, I'm in enough shit as it is._

"No, I was just interested, ya know. After you mentioned this opening, I went to the robber. Frost was there, we got talking about the opening and we decided to visit. See what all the fuss is about." Jane said, trying to pour as much sincerity into her tone as she could, hoping Maura bought it.

Maura meanwhile had grabbed Jane's one hand, and once sure they had both regained their balance, was pulling her back out into the bar area. Maura then scanned the room and with a slight but definitely exaggerated sigh, she spotted Frost, and they began to head his way.

Frost stood up when he saw Maura approach, his eyes nearly bugging out of his head. "Nice outfit Doc." It barely registered with him that Jane was alongside Maura and he couldn't tear his eyes away.

"Thank you Barry. It's nice to know someone appreciates it." Maura looked pointedly at Jane who refused to look sorry, even though she knew deep down that she deserved the verbal blow from Maura.

"Follow me." Maura then turned on her heels, with a shocked Frost and Jane following a pace or two behind.

"God, Korsak would have a heart attack. Fuck me boots. You didn't tell me she was in_ fuck me_ boots. And that top, _holy christ on a crutch_!" Frost whispered as best he could.

Jane dug him in the ribs with her elbow. "Hear you say that again, and you'll be in for a world of hurt. You got me." Jane hissed as Frost grunted from the move before rubbing the now sore area. If there was one thing he knew, it was Jane had bony elbows!

"Chill. Jesus." Frost finally said, noticing Maura didn't even talk to the bouncer at one of the VIP doors, as she opened it before turning around, and waited for Jane and Frost to catch up with her. They walked in slowly, both still reeling from the latest development.

Frost let out a whistle as the smaller and obviously vastly more expensive part of the club was revealed to them. On the single table sat a bottle of chilling champagne in an ice bucket, and one partially drained glass.

Maura walked over to the large lone sofa, which was in black leather, before sitting down. From there, she pulled out a small telephone that was hidden from immediate view.

"Please bring in a fresh bottle and two additional glasses." was all Maura said as she spoke in to receiver, before putting it back, not even waiting for a response.

"I do hope you're going to sit and join me now that you're both here."

"Jesus, Maur... You own this place or something." Jane finally joked as she sank down in the plush leather, the modern glass and chrome, with subtle lightening giving an intimate atmosphere, without it being claustrophobic.

"I know who owns it, yes, and I also happen to know the manager. That's one reason I'm here tonight." Maura replied slowly, as there was a knock on the door, and a waiter appeared, a new bottle of champagne and two glasses with him. He quickly set them down on the table, and after waiting a beat, and seeing there were no further orders, disappeared back out of the door.

Maura leant forward and poured the champagne, handing the glasses out to Jane and Frost, before taking her own.

"Exclusive invite hey Doc?" Frost said as he took the glass, before also sitting down on the sofa, which still had room to spare, careful to give Jane and Maura room.

"Yes. If you must know, it was a one of a kind invitation." Maura replied, as she watched Jane carefully.

Jane meanwhile was finally beginning to relax, feeling happier now they were out of the main crowd. Her one arm was casually slung across the back of the sofa, as she carefully took a sip of her champagne. Her eyebrows went up, and she looked at Maura, a subtle change on her face to show she recognized just how good, and therefore, just how expensive the champagne was. Jane had, without a doubt, become far more of a champagne connoisseur now that her friendship with Maura had deepened. Beer was still very much her drink of choice, but she did appreciate a good champagne when the occasion warranted it - and as much as she was loathed to admit it - this occasion warranted it.

Maura saw Frost and Jane relaxing, so she moved slightly, and in a small alcove built into the side of the table, basically at her knee level, pushed some buttons that were alongside the previously hidden telephone. The music from the main club began to play, albeit at a much lower volume, allowing them to stay relaxed and still talk at normal levels to each other.

"So, how come you're here on your own?" Frost asked as he put his half full glass down, leaning forward, his elbows now resting on his knees.

"I wasn't to begin with." Maura admitted, "This is a fairly recent development and I was going to leave since my companions from previously would be tied up for the rest of the night. However, since you're now here, I thought we might stay a little longer."

"So why were you abandoned? Seems rude to me." Jane finally spoke up, helping herself to a fresh glass of champagne. The alcohol buzz was just beginning to hit, helping her mood.

"They work here, and had duties that couldn't be ignored. One also has an early start in the morning."

"Hmm, if they are working, manager is one I'm guessing." Jane finally said, her voice as neutral as she could make it.

Maura looked at Jane carefully as she answered. "Yes, it was, plus a couple of other people primarily involved in getting the new club off the ground."

Jane's eyebrows rise was almost indiscernible as Maura spoke, but it wasn't lost on Maura, who knew Jane had picked up on what Maura wasn't saying as much as what she was.

"So, why the distinguished company Maur? Sounds like they all had some part in the opening, so did you?"

"Did I what?"

Jane threw her arms up in exasperation. "And this is when you manage to piss me off. Stop deflecting." Jane glared slightly in Maura's direction. "Did you help with the reopening of this place in some capacity."

Maura knew she was now trapped in how she was going to answer, without giving herself away completely.

"What does it matter?"

"It matters because you're not giving us a straight answer..."

Frost couldn't stop the laughter that erupted, saying. "Straight, in this place? Yeah right!" The laughter abruptly came to a halt as Jane not only glared at him, but punched his upper arm - hard. He winched, but knew when not to do anything else, so grabbed his glass of champagne, downing it quickly before pouring himself some more.

"Stop interrupting me you idiot." Jane's irritation clearly shone through before she turned back to Maura, "So, come on, what's your involvement here?"

"It's complicated." Maura finally replied, beginning to squirm slightly in her seat, "but yes, I have placed some of my money into this venture."

Jane sat back upright in a shot, her eyes wide open, and some of the champagne sloshed out of the top of her glass as she did so. It then continued to drip off the rim. She didn't even bother to try and clean her top where the errant liquid landed. "You... But..." Maura had moved to brush off the moisture on Jane's top but halted at Jane's words.

It was then Maura noticed Frost had an equally stunned expression on his face.

"I didn't say anything, because as you both know, I rarely talk about my money. Whilst most is tied up in charitable trusts, there is some I use for a cause each year I feel is deserving. This year, I made the choice of Merch."

Maura spoke with barely a change in her face, but internally she was worried about how this latest news was going to be received.

Frost was the first to relax his posture slightly. "Brings new meaning to the word merchandise, so what, its now Merch-and-Isles?" Frost sniggered at his own joke, not realizing no one else was laughing before he carried on. "So, you get access here whenever you or your friends want?"

"I suppose so." Maura looked perplexed at the question.

Frost couldn't stop the shit eating grin. "So if I wanted to come and see some more of the booty on disp..."

He didn't get any further as Jane rounded on him. "Are you just being an asshole tonight for the fucking sake of it. For gods sake, shut up!"

"Jane," Maura said quickly, before looking at Frost. "And Barry, I'm disappointed in you."

Frost actually looked contrite as Maura spoke, knowing he'd taken it a little too far this time. "Sorry, I was trying to relieve some of the tension around here. Guess I made it worse, hey?"

Jane didn't bother to respond as she turned to look back at Maura. "I don't understand Maur. I know you get involved in a lot of stuff, but you usually let your finance manager - who I still think is a jerk by the way - deal with it, and this..." a hand came out and gestured in the air around her. "This is so different from anything I've known you get involved in. Can you blame us for being shocked?"

Maura took a deep breath. "I understand you're shocked. I just knew that when the Merch closed down as a result of our case, it left quite a gap in the LGBT scene in Boston. Despite The Commonwealth of Massachusetts being gay friendly, there are surprisingly few exclusive gay and lesbian venues in Boston. I felt that I needed to help redress this imbalance by being involved in the opening of the club back up again."

Jane worried her bottom lip with her top set of teeth, "Yeah, okay I get that. What I'm still struggling to understand is how you know all this, and why it's so important. Why? You feel guilty because you helped close it down in the first place? Hell of an expensive way to address your feelings of guilt if that's the case Maur."

"No, it isn't guilt." Maura replied. "I just knew it would leave a gap that would be felt. I can't and I won't explain it further than that if you don't mind. I came tonight to just enjoy the opening, and not get involved in conversations about my money and how I have gone about spending some of it."

Jane immediately looked sorry and placed a hand lightly across one of Maura's. "Sorry, I get that. So, let's just enjoy the last of this champagne and head home, okay."

"Thank you, I would appreciate it. Truth be told I'm a little tired after the week we've had, and I know you are." Maura looked carefully at Jane for a second. "And your apparel Jane is hardly what I would expect to see you in for an exclusive night out at a club."

Jane looked down at her the now very crumpled jacket, her still moist two day old shirt, and rumpled pants, before looking back at Maura, who had a grin on her face.

"Didn't I tell you once," Jane gestured to her attire. "These are my going out clothes."

Maura's laughter was loud and uninhibited with Frost looking at the two women as if they had suddenly grown two heads.

"Man, I hate not knowing the in-joke." he muttered, as Jane followed Maura's lead and began to laugh.

The laughter finally died down, and the three of them just sat there in silence for a bit.

"So, we going home or what?" Frost finally asked, as he drained the last of his champagne, looking across at the two other women, who had both sat there just doing their usual; seemingly unaware of the way the other one looked at them. He sighed, hoping that his instinct about the two was accurate, and if it was, that they finally understand what was happening and do something about it.

Frost then stood up, and his movement was enough to garner the attention of Maura and Jane. "So, are we going?" Frost repeated, a nod of his head towards the door.

"God you're like the annoying little brother." Jane bumped her shoulder against Frost's as she also got up and walked past him, while he held the door open. "As if I don't have two already to contend with."

"Hahaha," Frost replied, "Keep it up Rizzoli, paybacks a bitch. Just remember that."

* * *

Jane sat down on Maura's sofa, while Maura checked on Bass, and made sure that the house alarm was back on, before she also settled down alongside Jane, handing over a bottle of chilled beer, a glass of Merlot in her other hand.

"Are you sure you can stay?" Maura asked suddenly. "What about Jo? Is she still with Tommy?"

Jane smiled. "Yeah. He really loves her, and she loves it when he does some of the dog walking he still has. Gets to be around other dogs for a bit. And he at least has pretty regular hours, not like you, me or Frankie. And I can't expect Ma to look after her the whole time, even if she does call her the grandpup."

Maura merely nodded, before pushing back more into the cushions.

"So, you really put some money into Merch." Jane finally said after a few minutes of comfortable silence.

Maura noticed Jane had not looked at her directly, and was a little unsure why that was, but decided not to push the matter.

Jane meanwhile was having a hard time not to stare at the now very obvious boobs of Maura that were still straining against the top, looking as if they were desperate for release. Release Jane wasn't entirely sure she would be unhappy to provide. Even that thought was scaring the crap out of her, let alone being constantly reminded of the reason for those thoughts at every turn. It wasn't the first time Jane had entertained the idea either, but it was the first where she could remember it being - so - prominent.

Maura sighed as she took a sip of wine. "I thought we had already established I've placed money into opening of Merch Jane. It seems rather strange to be rehashing what you already know."

"Yeah true," Jane finally looked in Maura's direction. _Come on Rizzoli, you can do this._"I guess I'm still slightly shocked by it, is all."

"I appreciate that, but really, I don't want to continue talking about it."

Jane could see it was making Maura uncomfortable, so she put her beer down, before opening her arms, and Maura immediately took up the offer of a hug.

"Just... What _is_it with the outfit?" Jane then asked as she gently rubbed the bare shoulder blades where the top dipped away at the back, leaving a vast expanse of flesh, trying not to revel in the feeling too much.

"I don't often get the chance to do something a little more risqué than my normal wardrobe allows." Maura finally admitted, knowing the question was a genuine one, and not a criticism like the earlier comments Jane had made. "Tonight was an ideal opportunity."

"Letting the wilder side of Doctor Isles go. Huh? Who would have thought you had it in you."

"Obviously not you by your earlier reaction Jane." Maura replied lightly, allowing her tone to remain carefree to show she was joking, and sensing Jane's body language hadn't changed, she knew Jane was accepting it as such.

"Yeah, sorry about being such a jerk earlier. If I plead tiredness mixed with shock, would you accept that as a defence?"

Maura smiled, "A weak defence Jane. We both know you sometimes you react first, and ask questions later.

"Alright, so I suck. Totally suck." Jane's tone held the same tone of cheerfulness that Maura had displayed, as they continued to stay in the hug. "Forgiven?"

"Forgiven." Maura all but whispered when she began to move as close as should could into Jane's body. Her relaxed demeanour was abruptly shattered as Jane suddenly sat upright, pushing Maura gently, but firmly away from her body.

Dark brown eyes stared intently at Maura, Jane's face a total mask of seriousness all of a sudden, as a thought struck her.

"Hold on, you never just go in to any pure business venture unless you have majority control Maura... Its one reason you're always telling me you tend to stick with charities. Business with others is fraught with all kinds of crap, charities are easy and fulfilling - no managers or partners who have completely different ideas or ideals than you to deal with... So, what the hell?"

Jane fully released Maura, and pushed a hand through her rather tangled hair, confusion showing on her face.

"No kidding when you said you know the owner... you and your deflecting... Dammit, why didn't I see it earlier? That means you're..." Jane's voice drifted away. Her eyes then looked at Maura, shock still showing.

Maura knew she would have to be completely truthful now Jane had put the final pieces together. Maura was actually surprised it had taken Jane as long as she had to connect the dots, and could only attribute the exhaustion from the case for being the reason.

"It means I am the sole owner of Merch, yes."


	3. Rizzoli and Isles

**A/N - **Again, thank you to everyone who has reviewed, favorited or followed the story. I have family staying for a week, which means I don't quite know when the last chapter will be posted. I will reiterate - this story is complete - and the 4th chapter will be the last of them, before I then concentrate back on my other stories.

Thanks again to those who helped beta etc, and any mistakes are mine.

* * *

**Chapter three.**

It was at moments like this when Jane suddenly realized what the meaning behind sayings like 'you could have knocked me over with a feather' truly meant. Not only that, but Jane felt thoroughly winded. She didn't ever remember feeling like this, even after taking a crunching hit from a partner while boxing at the precinct gym. It felt completely alien to her... And for a minute or two, Jane wasn't even sure if she had taken a breath. It was Maura's concerned hand on her abdomen and her spoken word of 'breathe' that brought Jane back to the moment.

Maura smiled gently, removing her hand slowly. "Are you back with me?"

Jane nodded. "Yeah." Jane was surprised that the word came out as a croak, making Maura smile even more. "Just, deer, meet headlamps moment, ya know. But I'm okay."

"Good." Maura dropped her hand into her lap, her voice soft. "I really didn't intend to tell anyone about this."

Jane looked at Maura allowing her admiration to show. The detective knew she would have to speak carefully, knowing the balance between them was still precarious at best, and that Maura needed to hear Jane was all right with all this. And in truth, Jane knew despite the shock, that surprisingly she was okay with it all. Shocked yes, but not upset or disgusted in any way. If anything, her admiration for Maura, taking on something for a cause like this, for a minority who faced prejudice daily, even somewhere like Boston, made Jane inordinately proud.

"I'm sorry if you felt I was pushing you into admitting this. I'm proud of you, taking on something like this to help others. It's so typical of you, how you always fight for the underdog or those who can't speak for themselves." Jane finally said, her voice while not a whisper, was low.

"Oh Jane, I never thought that you had pushed me, not for one second; even if I wasn't intending to say anything. Had I not wanted to tell you, I just would have steadfastly refused to say anymore."

Jane snorted. "Yeah, like I would have let you get away with that!"

Maura smiled. "I guess not, but still, I would have held out for a lot longer, and with considerably more complaining towards you if I didn't want to say anything."

"So, there was the manager, and you said others involved in the opening." Jane shifted position slightly, so it was easier to look at Maura, careful not to put distance between them. In fact she reached out and gently clasped Maura's one hand in her own, allowing it to naturally rest atop where both their knees met. "So, not others who own Merch? Who else would be invited?"

"A fair question. Nell was the one who donated the sound system as a favour to allow the club to reopen. She's a club owner and successful businesswoman in her own right in New York. Sound systems are her other business, it's what ultimately led her to opening her club. She is a long time friend of Ulrika, who is the manager. Ulrika and I have also known each other since school, and I knew she had recently split from her long term partner, and was looking for a new challenge."

"Okay, Nell and Ulrika. Now see, that's two people, and you said the manager plus a couple of others earlier. I make that at least three other people who were with you. So, who else?"

Maura knew this moment wasn't going to be easy, and she debated how she was going to try and impart the information without putting herself into another awkward situation.

"Isabella was also there."

Jane's looked thoughtful. "And Isabella was there because? And hey, earlier, in your office at work you said you were going alone!" her eyebrows also rose as the question was asked, and the comment made.

"Firstly, I didn't go with anyone. And secondly I didn't say I wasn't then going to meet up with others."

"You and your semantics." Jane muttered under her breath, more to herself than Maura.

Maura promptly ignored Jane knowing a response wasn't expected. "As for your other question, Isabella was there because she's an old friend and I knew she would enjoy the opening. She wasn't there when you arrived because she had decided to leave once work had pulled Nell and Ulrika away. She is the one I mentioned has the early start." Maura ventured, knowing it wasn't going to be enough.

"Hold on, you said people who had been involved in the opening of the club. How does an old friend make that list? If you'd said friends and people were involved to begin with, but you didn't..." Jane's voice once again drifted off as she took in Maura's posture.

"Oh. My. GOD!" Jane's eyes were wide again, a feeling she was becoming all too increasingly familiar with, "That's why this has meant so much to you. Why you fit in so well when we were first undercover there...What the hell Maur?"

"Jane, I cannot possibly reply to that, because its far too vague." Maura responded, even though she knew, without a shadow of doubt, that Jane had put the final piece of the jigsaw together. It was the one area in her life that up until now, Maura hadn't divulged to anyone in Boston, let alone talked to Jane about.

Jane stood up and began pacing, her hand running through her hair as she walked... Her face scrunched up as she thought. She then stopped, turned and pointed at Maura. "Just how intimately do you know Isabella?"

The words, while accusatory, were spoken quietly and Jane watched as Maura swallowed, hard. Jane then sat back down, knowing her standing wasn't helping the situation, as she knew towering above Maura like that could be intimidating, even though that was the opposite of what she wanted right at this moment. Her concern was just getting confirmation on her thoughts.

"Maura, who is Isabella to you?" Jane's voice was considerably softer, as she reached out to once again grasp Maura's hand, having dropped it suddenly when she had stood up. The last thing she wanted to convey was anger, simply because it wasn't anger she felt - just total shock.

Maura took a deep breath, before audibly releasing it, and Jane's face showed she recognized how difficult all this was for her to admit. "She's an ex-girlfriend."

Although Jane was expecting that answer, it still made her blink rapidly when she heard Maura say the words out loud.

"The men in your life?"

"I'm bisexual Jane. It's just since being in Boston, I've never felt a deep enough connection with another woman to take it further. I tend to want a longer term commitment if I am to be involved with a woman. Men, not so much."

Maura didn't dare add that her own unrequited feelings towards Jane had stopped her from being close to another woman.

"So if you've not been with another woman since being here, I'm guessing that Isabella isn't from Boston?" Jane queried, her thumb rubbing across the knuckles of Maura's hand, in what she hoped was a comforting gesture.

"No, but she had a pro bono consultation at Massachusetts General Hospital this week. We met at the hospital in San Diego before I moved here, I was their Medical Examiner and she's a cardiologist. A very successful one as well. We keep in touch, and when she heard about my venture, and she realized the dates would coincide she wanted to be there. To support me."

"That's how you knew so much about the artificial heart valve from the Kate Graham case. Man... " Jane shook her head slightly.

"I know its been a lot to take in, but Jane..." Maura paused, her voice betraying her emotion, "Can we please just go to bed and get some sleep. I promise I'm not ignoring this, or trying to avoid any more questions you might have. I'm just..."

"Shattered. And I've still been a jerk, which hasn't helped" Jane finished, with a light laugh. "Yeah, course we can get some rest Maur." Jane stood up, not releasing Maura's hand, and pulled her up in the same movement. "The bed's got our name written on it."

Maura was pleased that Jane wasn't showing any qualms about sharing her bed. When she had moved home, while she had gained a guest house, she had lost her guest bedroom in the process. It wasn't that she didn't have two bedrooms in the house, but the other room had been converted into her home office. The previous house had three rooms available, as well as a dedicated study. The guest house did have two bedrooms, so her Mother stayed with Angela when she was there, but Jane and Maura always stayed in the main bedroom together.

She gratefully followed Jane there, and they fell into their own routine. While they didn't stay over at each others homes that often, they had an already established pattern. Jane would use the main bath the house possessed, while Maura would use the half bath attached to her bedroom. It wasn't long before Maura was joining Jane in bed, Jane having finished ahead of her, as was usual. Her routine definitely wasn't as intricate as Maura's, and the normalcy of it all made Maura feel considerably better.

As Maura reached across to turn off her bedside lamp, she felt Jane shift ever so slightly in the bed.

"So, this sure is one helluva way to come out to someone."

Maura sighed slightly as she settled back into her own pile of pillows. "As I've said, I wasn't planning on it."

Jane turned her head, so she could look at Maura properly, who was staring up at the ceiling. "And, the buying of Merch. That's one heck of a way of telling me you're attracted to me." Jane smiled as she spoke, just trying to keep the mood light.

Maura's breath stopped for a split second, before she closed her eyes. "Well, maybe we should just show each others our tits, but without Dean this time around."

Maura carefully cracked an eyelid open, and peeked to the side, and could see Jane was shocked by the comment, and she inwardly moaned that she had turned the light off, because she couldn't fully make out Jane's facial expressions to really see how that last line had been taken.

"I hereby pronounce I will lose." Jane suddenly said, not changing position one iota. "And I will forever bow down to the rack of god."

Maura did sit up slightly at that, propping herself up on one elbow. "The rack of god? Jane, that was awful, you've been around the bullpen and particularly Crowe far too long!"

Jane smiled, sensing the lighthearted tone that Maura had employed. She was surprised because whilst they had said almost the same kind of things in the past, that was when she had no idea about Maura being bisexual. In fact, because of her feelings, Jane was slightly shocked she wasn't more scared about just going out there and saying what she had done. There was a definite undercurrent, and the more she thought about it, the more Jane realized it had always been there - its just she had never looked that closely at the friendship, always too afraid she would lose Maura as a friend altogether if she did open herself up to those feelings. She suddenly knew Maura was expecting some kind of response, so quickly shifted position again, this time to mirror Maura's actions, and used her elbow as support.

"What? You expect me to lie? Jesus Maura, I'm just plain Jane in comparison to you." Jane smirked, sure that Maura had blushed ever so slightly, even with the poor light surrounding them. "So if I want to call them the rack of god, I shall. You..." Jane pointed a finger, which even in the dim setting could clearly been seen, "have magnificent tits! Tits worthy of all the worship available."

Jane dropped her finger feeling incredibly relieved there was no awkwardness between them.

The slight breathlessness, and fluttering of her heart caught Maura off guard. It certainly wasn't planned, and without warning, Jane's lips caressed her cheek in the lightest of kisses, before Jane pulled away, seemingly as unaffected as she had been before. Maura meanwhile felt the blush rise for the second time that night, and was so grateful the light was low.

"You smell nice." Jane suddenly said.

"It's just the usual skin lotion I always use before I go to bed Jane." Maura tried to keep her voice even and calm, not realizing Jane was also trying to calm her jangling nerves.

Jane reached across to her side of the bed, where she had earlier placed a glass of water, her mouth now dry. She also flicked on her bedside lamp, needing some light in the room.

Maura watched, not able to tear her eyes away and she decided to just embrace the moment, and took in the sight of Jane drinking. Noting the movement Jane's throat made as she swallowed, and unabashed, her gaze dropped further to the pulse at the base of Jane's neck, which Maura could tell had quickened. How the soft illumination of the lamp gave the outline of Jane an astral look about her that was totally mesmerizing.

"Don't do that." Jane's voice was low and husky, as she stopped drinking and looked at Maura.

"Do what?" Maura's look hardly wavered and her eyes shifted, taking in the rise and fall of Jane's chest.

Jane suddenly felt the goosebumps breaking out across her skin. _Jesus, she hasn't even touched me_, was her first thought, and then she saw her nipples had hardened against the thin fabric of the tank top she had worn to bed. Fighting the urge to cross her arms and cover herself, Jane looked back at Maura.

"Don't look at me like that."

"Are you saying you feel uncomfortable? Because if you are, I'll stop. But Jane..." Maura paused slightly. "I've told you before, you're gorgeous and you have nothing to be embarrassed by." She then added in a quieter tone. "I don't want to pressure you, but I find I am no longer willing to deny how attracted I am to you."

Jane spluttered slightly wondering if she was dreaming, then realized Maura was looking worried as she waited for an answer. "I'm not sure what too say. I'm just..." Jane swallowed hard and had to take another sip of her water. "I'm just not used to being emotionally open like you are."

Maura looked at her, hazel green eyes open to show her sincerity. "Please, don't be angry with me. I was just being truthful."

Feeling put on the spot for a moment brown eyes had flashed with annoyance for a split second. Until Maura had spoken the last words, and it died as quickly, like the last whisper and flickering embers of a fire, before Jane fell back gently against the headboard, having put her glass back in place.

"Why did you have to initiate this whole conversation?"

Maura looked perplexed for a second as she replayed the whole evening in her head. "Jane, it was you who began to question me."

There was no malice in either woman's words, and Jane sighed, knowing Maura was right. Although she was thrown by the next words out of Maura's mouth.

"Let's face it, this is merely a continuation of the same conversation we've been having for years. Perhaps now, we can finally come to a conclusion and stop this dance that has constantly played out between us. Spend twenty four hours with me."

"What?" Jane's eyes flew wider than she thought possible as her whole body stiffened.

"I want a date Jane. The whole nine yards as they say. Spend twenty four hours with me. No interruptions, no work, no family. Just you, me and whatever happens."

"What, like sex?" Jane's words came out in a croak.

"Not necessarily. I know we spend time together, and we already have a routine, but I want to do it as a couple. I want to wake up next to you, shower with you, read the morning paper. Only, as I've said, as a date, not just friends."

"You're serious aren't you."

"You know I'm not like you Jane. These feelings have been opened up, and I need to explore them, and I can only do that if you are with me. So, what do you say? Give me twenty four hours."

* * *

A/N - a lot of you might think the next chapter will pick up where this left off - however I'm giving pre-warning I've done it slightly differently, and I'm hoping it'll all make sense when you read the final chapter. So, please don't expect the 24 hour date - that was never in my plans. I hope what I have done though won't disappoint in any way, and still gives some of what you would like to read.


	4. Merch and Rizzles

**A/N - **this is it - the final chapter. I didn't say there wasn't going to be a date ;) and MegaFae suggested I wrote a one off piece to do with the 24 hours, because it was never my intent to follow with this chapter. The way I wanted this whole chapter to work, really meant it wasn't something I could add in, without a big change in my mindset. So,** I will** be writing the 24 hours separately... Around my other stories.

Thanks again to Honorcpt and CrackdownDraco who both helped enormously with beta services and general help. Any mistakes are mine.

I'm posting this using my iPad, so there might be some formatting issues that I miss when I post. I will be checking it once I get to a computer properly.

Thank you to everyone who has supported this story in whatever guise. I would PM reviewers individually, but with the lack of computer and time, I'm afraid I can only offer this general thank you.

I hope the ending does the story justice. I have thoroughly enjoyed writing this piece.

Still don't own nuffink.

* * *

**Chapter four**

Jane gently tugged on the plain white cuffs of her shirt, lining them up so she could insert the cufflinks. White gold, a simple replica of the Boston PD emblem, handcrafted by someone god only knows where, a recent present from Maura. In fact, the entire outfit was because of Maura and while Jane had initially protested, she couldn't help but smile as she dressed. She would never admit it out loud, but the Armani tuxedo suit, that had been specially tailored for Jane, paired with the silk shirt and Jimmy Choo heels was something else. She even felt comfortable in the shoes, and that in itself was a miracle.

She had already applied the lightest of make up. Maura had insisted Jane looked best with as natural look as possible, and who was she to argue. Jane couldn't help the smile that tugged at her face. _God damn if I'm not already whipped._

Jane knew that Maura always liked the way the white of a shirt or top would stand out against her olive colored skin, and she was also completely aware that the choice of shirt had been no accident, and not just because it was the standard for an outfit such as this.

Her smile widened as Maura walked in, her dress already on. A bright blue, hugging her figure tightly. She stepped right up to Jane, invading her personal space, a predatory grin of her own adorning her features. With a very slow and deliberate turn, Maura's back was now facing Jane, as a hand came up and Maura carefully pulled her hair away from her neck and shoulders.

"Zip me up please."

Jane knew full well Maura could zip herself up, but Maura's voice was low and teasing, and so Jane grabbed the zipper with intense care, before slowly pulling it up, watching as each tooth bit into the next one, covering the delicate skin.

"I much prefer the unzipping part."

Jane had deliberately leaned in, her voice a gravelly whisper against Maura's right ear, making her shiver. It took all of Jane's self control not to capture the lobe of Maura's ear in her teeth and nibble it slightly, before kissing down to a spot she knew drove Maura wild. Maura then stepped away, throwing a look over her shoulder as she glided out of the bedroom.

"I don't want to smudge my lipstick, so don't get any ideas..."

Maura waited until she was at the door, before her last word was ground out in a husky drawl. "Detective!"

"God dammit." Jane growled under her breath, as she pulled the jacket off its hanger, before carefully putting it on. She knew that Maura had even allowed for the tailoring to accommodate her firearm should she need it, although tonight, the gun was staying firmly locked up in the safe. With one final look, Jane headed out the door to join Maura. The car that was taking them was already waiting outside.

* * *

Jane watched, with narrowing eyes as once again Ulrika took Maura's attention away from them. She abruptly turned to face the bar in the quiet part of the club, signalling she wanted a refill. A beer swiftly arrived in front of her, and with a quick nod of thanks, Jane took a pull of the cold liquid.

"Something wrong?"

Ulrika's voice pulled Maura back to the conversation at hand, a frown crossing her face.

"Nothing is wrong. Listen, can we finish this up another time."

Ulrika looked slightly surprised, but simply nodded, before putting a hand out to rest lightly on Maura's forearm. "Yeah sure. Look, I'm sorry I dragged you away, I know you had come in to relax, not to deal with work, but I felt you needed to know as soon as I knew what was happening."

Maura allowed herself to smile, "And I appreciate it, but there is nothing we can do about it tonight, so if you'll excuse me."

Maura was moving the second the last syllable fell from her lips. She suddenly realized she had lost sight of Jane, so she moved towards the bar, getting the woman's attention who was serving as she neared.

"Did you see where Jane went?" Maura didn't mess around, wanting to track Jane down as quickly as possible before Jane's mood worsened and it all got blown out of proportion.

"Sure, main area." The short cropped blonde bartender nodded towards the main door leading out of the room, and Maura quickly made her way out.

As she stepped in to the main club, the music pulsed around her, vibrating up through her feet. Fortunately, Jane's height made it easier for Maura to pick her out in the crowd, and as Maura approached, she saw Jane was dancing with a very nice looking brunette, who was far too close to Jane's body than Maura was comfortable with.

As Maura moved in, pushing through the throng of people without heed to whom she was pushing out of the way, her eyes narrowed, and her mouth tightened as she saw the brunette move a hand, taking possession of Jane's ass.

"You mind if I cut in?"

Maura had to shout to be heard, and as annoyed as she was feeling, her manners still instilled in her the need to be polite and not just rip Jane out of the other womans arms.

Jane meanwhile patently ignored Maura, so the other woman just smirked as she looked at Maura. "Yeah, I do mind."

Maura didn't give it a second thought as she pushed her body between them, "Tough."

"Hey, who in the hell do you think you are?" The brunette yelled, anger flashing in her eyes. Maura simply turned, her face neutral and composed.

"I'm the girlfriend and _the club owner_; so I suggest you step away." At the last words, ground out in a warning tone, Maura allowed her eyes to constrict and harden.

"For gods sake, I give up. Fucking drama queens." The brunette threw up her arms in disgust before moving across the dance floor, already eyeing up her next target.

Maura allowed Jane to pull her closer, although her body was still tense. "We need to talk."

Jane snorted, and shook her head slightly. "Do we?"

"Yes, we do."

"Fine!" Jane huffed, showing in no uncertain terms she was anything but, however she allowed Maura to guide them towards the private office Maura had decided to have on the premises. Once there, she locked the door behind them, before turning back to face Jane.

"You want to explain to me what the hell all that was about?"

Jane's laugh was anything but a happy one as she sank down into the sofa. It was like the ones in the VIP rooms. Black leather, large, and it was comfortable, but right now, it felt like Jane was sitting on bricks. "We were supposed to be here for us, and you go off with your ex within minutes of arriving. That's what this is about."

Maura stood in the middle of the room, her eyes incredulous. "Jane, you know full well, she is not my ex! She's an old friend who deserves a little more courtesy than you're displaying right now. And for your information, she was telling me she's leaving to go back home to France. That we need to find a new manager."

Jane's eyes showed surprise, as she stood up slowly. "And she couldn't tell you this with a phone call? Or via email? Hell, by text even? She had to wait to see you?" Jane moved in menacingly closer, her eyes darkening, and Maura swallowed hard.

"Yes, because she only knew for certain minutes before we arrived. It's some kind of family venture she wants to be involved with, although she's promised not to move until we have her replacement... Besides, I wasn't the one practically fucking another woman out there on the dance floor."

Despite her attempts to remain angry, Maura was finding it increasingly difficult to keep a coherent thought in her head. Jane's hair was tousled, her eyes still dark and threatening, and it was fuelling Maura in a completely different direction.

Jane made a noise, and Maura knew it was increasing frustration of her own that caused it, so decided to use that to her advantage. She stepped in closer to Jane, grasping the lapels of her jacket tightly, bunching them up in her hands. She then pushed the jacket off, her movements fast and needy.

"I was not fucking another woman." Jane's words were slow and deliberate, as her eyes raked over Maura's body, visibly undressing her with her eyes. Without a second thought, she tugged at the hands of Maura's pulling them together roughly. Both gave out a gasp as their bodies collided. Lips crashed together, and then Maura's lips parted, inviting Jane in.

Not needing another invitation, Jane's tongue began to explore, followed by her hands, her whole attitude one of brazen need. If there was one thing Jane knew, it was how good she was in bed. How she could get Maura to react by a simple touch. Now was no different as fingertips began to roam. It seemed as if the path they took was random, but it was far from that, each movement, each caress was deliberate on Jane's part, and Maura knew she was about to be completely decimated.

At that moment, Maura found the strength needed to push Jane away from her body. Spying the clutch bag she had arrived with on the floor, she quickly grabbed it before heading back to the door. Jane spun around, shocked into submission.

"You can't leave..." Jane almost shouted as Maura quickly unlocked the door. She then turned around to face Jane.

"Oh...I can."

"Not like this."

Maura could hear the trembling emotion in Jane's voice, so she turned and closed the distance between them. Gently she leaned in, giving Jane a chaste kiss on the lips, licking her own afterwards. Jane watched the movement of her tongue, transfixed. Maura's right index finger then moved, lightly grazing the skin as she traced the outline of Jane's jawline, continuing on down her neck, and resting it against the prominent collar bone poking out from the now rumpled silk. Warm dark olive against cool, smooth white, a delicious combination that Maura fought to ignore.

"Yes, I can leave." Maura looked up from where she had been staring intently at the spot her finger lay, feeling the slight vibrations of Jane's body underneath her fingertip. "And when you come down from whatever funk you have got yourself into, you'll know where to find me."

Without another word, Maura then left, not even looking back as Jane stood stock still, trying to process what the hell had just happened. One minute they were heading towards hot, _hot_... hell who was she kidding, it was going to be _steaming hot _total monkey sex... then...

...then nothing.

By the time she had shaken herself out of the reverie she was in, she ran out into the main club, eyes scanning the crowd, desperately trying to see if Maura was anywhere to be seen. Her eyes darted towards the exit doors, and she pushed her way through the crowds to the bouncer there.

"Jane." The woman greeted Jane, having got to know her over the recent months.

"Hey." Jane was still distracted, and didn't waste time with pleasantries. "You see Maura at all?"

"Yeah, the car pulled up and she left a few minutes ago."

Jane pulled a hand through her hair, before punching the air in front of her. "Fuck!"

She then turned around, and walked back to the office, picking up her discarded jacket, before using the phone to call herself a taxi. She knew she was in for a mountain of grovelling when she got home.

As the taxi pulled up in front of Maura's house, Jane knew Maura wasn't far ahead of her, having spotted the town car they had used earlier in the day leaving the street, knowing it had been on standby at the club for their return. She quickly pulled out some money from her pants pocket, grateful she'd thought about grabbing some from the petty cash she knew Maura had in her office, since she had come out without her own wallet.

Carefully she got out, and taking a deep breath, Jane watched it misting against the colder fall night air when she exhaled, before she walked up to the front door. Opening it slowly, grateful for once Maura hadn't locked it, she could see lights were on, so knew that while she was in some shit, it wasn't so bad that Maura had walked in, turned lights off as she stomped through to the bedroom, before pointedly locking the bedroom door on Jane. That had only happened once after a particularly difficult case where they hadn't agreed on procedure, and ultimately Maura _had_ been proven correct. Jane wasn't keen to repeat _that_ moment in their relationship.

"Maura?" Jane was tentative as she walked into the kitchen area, wincing as she saw Maura throwing back a shot of liquor, and she then spotted the opened premium bottle of vodka they kept in the freezer, condensation forming against the glass bottle, and some droplets running down to pool at the base on the kitchen counter.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Maura finally spoke up as she poured another shot, blinking before knocking that back, giving a little shiver as the alcohol hurtled down her throat. "I know you sometimes find it difficult that I've had other women as lovers, and that you have gotten better with it..."

As Maura spoke, Jane's eyes narrowed. She didn't want to fight anymore, but Maura's words were making her feel aggrieved anew. Maura then pushed off the counter she was leaning against, leaving the glass there.

"I have told you so many times, and I will tell you again..." Maura allowed her eyes to drift over Jane's body, showing just how turned on she was, before they came back up and met Jane's own brown orbs, pupils dilating, her breathing becoming increasingly ragged. "Sex with my ex's was good..." Maura reached up, and in a repeat of the earlier scene in the office, she bunched the jacket lapels in her hands, pulling them together hard and fast. Her breath ghosted across Jane's lips, which parted slightly involuntarily. Both could smell the hint of alcohol on each other.

"Sex was good... But with you..." Maura then moved in, and nipped at the base of Jane's neck, causing Jane to catch her breath. She then moved back to her previous position, "Sex with you is so much better, they can't even come close."

Jane didn't waste any more time, as she moved a hand to cup the back of Maura's neck, and none to gently, pulled them into a fierce kiss.

"I'm sorry. God, I'm so fucking sorry." Jane virtually panted as she broke from the kiss, feeling Maura's hands move, and she began to pull the shirt up, out of the waistband of Jane's pants before opening the buttons on Jane's shirt urgently. Their entire bodies were humming with need and desire.

"You have no idea how lucky you are for saying that. Anything less than an apology and you would be saying hello to the sofa, possibly for more than tonight... As it is... You get a reprieve." Maura said, as she began to kiss down the flesh she was exposing, before she came to where Jane's bra was covering very prominent nipples. She didn't waste any more time, and quickly removed the jacket and shirt in one movement, before she also quickly removed the bra.

"You're mine Jane. As much as I'm yours. No one else gets either of us. No one!" And with that declaration, Maura pulled a nipple into her mouth, sucking, while her hand palmed the other one. Jane's hold on Maura's neck tightened, as she pushed her in, needing the contact. Maura broke away, her mouth finding the other nipple, as her hand moved position. Jane groaned at the change in sensation.

"Do you want me?" Maura's eyes looked up, her tongue maintaining contact the entire time on Jane's skin as she moved with deliberate care, snaking further down. Her hands were already beginning to unbutton the pants, and pull on the zipper.

Jane was so overwhelmed by what Maura was doing, she was mute, her legs weak under her. It was taking all her energy not to collapse on the kitchen floor.

"Hmm, if I knew this was all it took to shut you up, I would have done it years ago." Maura teased, and it was enough to get Jane to react.

"Oh I want you." Jane finally moved, her hands grabbing Maura's pulling them away. "And we are going to take this into the bedroom."

Without another word, they both moved, snatching kisses as they stumbled to the bedroom, ensuring they locked the door before they allowed themselves to go further.

Jane watched as Maura began to move in closer, as she then finally pulled down the zipper on Jane's pants, followed swiftly by the articles of clothing that were in her way.

"Time for the unzipping part." Jane then growled, as she stopped Maura in her tracks, reaching around Maura's waist, to swing her around so Jane's front was now pressing into the back of the smaller woman.

Maura shivered as Jane began to slow process of removing the dress she had been wearing, hearing the hitch in Jane's breathing as she realized the dress had a built in bra, so Maura wasn't wearing one at all. Somehow, that little detail obviously wasn't spotted earlier in the evening and for a split second, it was enough to unravel Jane a little more.

Jane then gently pushed Maura onto the bed, as she hovered above her, desire obvious.

"Why don't you show me how much you want me. You know I want you, but now you've got to show me..."

Jane's words were teasing, as her fingers began to trace a trail across Maura's exposed skin. The one thing Maura had discovered very early on in their relationship was how vocal Jane was in bed. For someone who found it virtually impossible to vocalize her feelings outside of the confines of the bedroom, Maura found it even more of a turn on.

What also fascinated Maura was that despite Jane having crude language that she often employed outside the bedroom, it wasn't specific dirty talk that she would spew in the heat of the moment, but rather what she was thinking there and then, totally unfiltered. It was the only time Jane truly ever let go. In fact, Jane lost just about all her inhibitions, and Maura knew tonight was going to be no exception. It was the first time that had happened when Maura had fully realized the depth of trust and love Jane had for her; for their relationship.  
Jane had later admitted she had never before been so open - with anyone. Not even family.

A hand swept across a breast brusquely, before Jane's mouth latched on, as the hand moved down, and now it was Maura's turn to moan as probing fingers hit wetness as they continued their descent.

Maura finally leaned up and forward and kissed Jane, swallowing her helpless moan as Jane's fingers began a slow, relentless pressure that conspired with the taste of her mouth and the sight of her deep brown heavy-lidded eyes to overwhelm Maura's senses.

This was the moment Maura was undone completely. The orgasm was earth shattering that, as always left her helpless in Jane's arms, as Jane resumed the role of the protector. Something Maura could never tire of, but she also knew when she was recovered, Jane would allow the roles to be reversed, and Maura always reveled in the feeling of protecting Jane as she would finally come down from her own journey that Maura would send her on.

Eventually, once they both collapsed back into bed, breaths coming in short gasps, they felt as one. Conjoined in a way that was soul shattering. A feeling of satisfaction and contentment that was bone deep, as sleep finally claimed both women.

* * *

Jane shifted position, and the movement was enough to finally drag her out of the sleep she had been enjoying. She was suddenly very aware of the body pressed up against her own, skin against skin. The next sensation that registered was the soft movement of fingertips through her hair, careful as they also went to untangle any knots that they met. Then memories of the night before, at least those that occurred once they got back home drifted into her head. Her eyes fluttered open, and she couldn't help the smile that crept onto her face.

Maura looked down at Jane, already in a sitting position, the sheet haphazardly across her knees, but, as Jane had learned very quickly, Maura's unashamed nature meant her chest was bare, and on full display. Maura's smile had a dreamy quality about it, and Jane allowed her eyes to close again.

"Happy anniversary." Maura then whispered, her ministrations in Jane's hair continuing.

Jane's eyes opened again, as her smile widened. "Hmm, who would have thought a year ago today..."

"You gave me those twenty four hours I asked for." Maura finished the sentence, before leaning down to languidly kiss Jane. She slowly pulled back, to retain her previous position.

"Best decision I ever made." Jane replied as she deliberately pulled herself up, also not bothering to bring the sheet up to cover herself. This was something that had changed since being with Maura. Jane had always been slightly embarrassed the morning after with men, and would use something to cover as much of herself as she could. With Maura, she didn't feel the need to hide - behind anything. She also didn't flinch or bat hands away if Maura fiddled with her hair in the morning like she used to. If anything, she now loved the sensation.

Jane twisted around, and pulled open the drawer on the bedside cabinet that was hers. She reached in, before turning back to Maura, her fist closed around whatever she had retrieved from there.

"You know I'm not one for great big sentimental gestures..." Jane leaned in, and with her free hand, she pushed a loose lock of hair away from Maura's cheek, tucking it behind her ear, before kissing the exposed area. "And I never thought I would find someone who understands me like you do. Who puts up with my shit..."

Pausing, Jane and Maura laughed lightly, both fully aware Jane was partly alluding to the events from the night before.

"Yeah, god was I the biggest jerk ever last night. Honestly, I was just so overwhelmed we have been together, that you could love me... plain Jane." Jane watched as Maura lifted fingers to her lips, trying not to interrupt knowing Jane needed to say whatever she wanted to.

"I let my insecurity get the better of me, and I can't tell you how sorry I am. I just find it incredible someone like you, who has the biggest heart of anyone I know, loves me."

Jane suddenly smirked, "And make up sex is pretty fucking incredible..."

Jane watched as Maura attempted to plaster a look of disdain on her face, failing miserably. "Anyway, before this gets too sappy for me, Maura, will you do me the honor and marry me?"

Jane slowly uncurled her fingers to reveal a ring that was nestled in the palm of her hand. It was a gold band, with classically set diamonds, the largest in the centre, two either side, both slightly smaller than the one next to it the further from the center. "This was my one grandmothers ring, and I know you can't wear anything too much because of work. I was hop..."

Jane didn't get any further as lips hit hers in a fevered kiss. Finally, Maura pulled away, fingers toying with the ring that was still in the palm of Jane's hand. "Yes..." Maura's answer came out in a slightly breathless rush. "A thousand times yes." She then felt a tear roll down her cheek as Jane reached out, and with a reverence that was breathtaking, placed the ring on Maura's finger.

"Girls, breakfast!"

Angela's shrill voice cut through the moment, sending them both into a fit of giggles.

Jane then scowled. "Really? What the hell? She's supposed to be at her apartment!" Since Jane had moved in with Maura, Angela had taken residence in Jane's old apartment, even after complaining about it. Jane tensed the more she thought about her mother's intrusion, again.

"Hush, you know she knew this was a special day for us, and you can't be surprised she wanted to make us breakfast knowing we've taken some time off work."

Jane growled as she stood up, hauling some shorts on that were by the bed, before walking across to grab her robe off the hook on the bedroom door. She then flipped open the lock, as she took the robe down. Pulling it on, she began to tie it, as she looked back across at Maura. Pointing a finger, she grasped the door handle. "Fine, but you're telling her we're engaged. And so help me god, she is returning the keys for this place before we're married!"

Without waiting for an answer, Jane turned the handle, opened the door, and strolled out to meet her Mother. Maura was getting her own robe on, and could already hear them bickering in the background, words becoming increasingly louder by the second.

"Ma! I _don't_ care! You _do_ _not_ question why _my_ shirt, jacket and bra were on the floor in here! Jesus Christ! Have you _no_ mercy?" Jane then practically yelled. "If you really want to, I can give you a blow by blow account of how Maura palmed my tit while..."

Jane was obviously cut off somehow mid tirade.

Smiling, Maura took pleasure knowing that while so much had changed over the year, some things were destined to forever remain the same. Taking a deep breath, she walked out the bedroom, ready to play referee between the two women.

Maura entered the kitchen to find Angela brandishing a spatula, waving it dangerously in front of her body, in a staring contest with Jane. Maura did catch the tail end of the conversation.

"...less of your cheek. Despite your age I can still put you over my knee and give you a good spanking."

"I think that's my job now." Maura quipped up as she headed to the coffee machine.

"_Maura_!" Jane was bright red in seconds. She turned back to face her Mother, whose face had broken out into a massive smirk.

"She... we... that _doesn't_ happen Ma before you get any ideas."

"I'll leave it in your obviously capable hands then Maura." Angela just grinned some more, revelling in Jane's embarrassment.

Jane sidled up to Maura who was now casually leaning against the kitchen worktop, sipping her coffee.

"Don't stand there with that smug look." Jane whispered as she got her own coffee.

Maura's grin simply widened. "Consider it payback for your display at Merch last night."

Jane watched slack jawed as Maura pushed herself off the counters edge, heading to help Angela with breakfast.

"Guess I asked for that one." Jane muttered under her breath, before bracing herself for Angela and her reaction once she spotted the ring which was... yep... going to happen in...

3...

2...

1...

Later, as they snuggled up on the sofa, Jane and Maura both agreed the squeal Angela emitted when she saw the ring on Maura's finger could have been heard all the way down in New York.

**The End.**

* * *

A/N - as mentioned, there will be a one shot about the 24 hours... It's in the very early stages of writing at the moment. It hasn't even been to my helpers.

Again thank you for following this story. It's been a blast for me. It certainly helped me get back to writing.


	5. Merch Note

Sorry, this isn't an update, but for those who might not have me on author alert and followed this story, there is now an addition to it in the form of a one shot - called Give me twenty four hours.

If you check my profile, you will find the story listed there. I did debate just adding to this one, but decided it needed to be posted in its own right, otherwise it would disrupt the flow of this story completely and not make a lot of sense.


End file.
